


Companion

by Proud2BeANerd



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Animal Death, Character Death, Dead L (Death Note), Death Note Exchange, Death Note References, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Manga & Anime, Oneshot, Post-Death Note, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud2BeANerd/pseuds/Proud2BeANerd





	Companion

You sat in the office at Wammy's Orphanage with your head in your hands and tears in your eyes. You just got the letter from the police department informing you the death of Watari and L. You were co-owner of Wammy's and a very close friend to L. You two had practically grown up together and it hurt to know that your best friend was dead.

_(Y/n), I've taken on the Kira case for a couple of months now and I believe my time is almost up. Now listen to me carefully..._

He had just talked to you two days earlier and he warned you about his death. You just didn't know it would come so soon. He made sure you stayed out of the public when he studied the Kira case, and had sent letters in code instead of texting or calling. This last time he was in contact with you though was when he called and that's when you knew something was wrong.

_Whatever happens I need you to get Near and Mellow to take over after I am gone..._

You did just that. Mellow wasn't up to the task of helping out alongside Near. Just like always they had to be in competition with one another.

"Why should I-" Mellow was interrupted by you.

"Because L couldn't choose between the two of you. Now quit complaining and listen to what I have to tell you two."

_Light is my one and only suspect and I need you to get the proof one way or another, confiscate his death note..._

You worked undercover for the next few months under the police task force since you haven't been anywhere near this case unless it was through the computer with L. Oh how you missed that sugar loving introvert. If he could see you now, you were so close to catching Light it was getting easier as time progressed.

_I am counting on the three of you to not let him get away with his crime spree..._

You've been working more with Near and Mellow has gone off to do his own thing. He tragically died soon after as well in an explosion that you know Kira had something to do with. You were soon going to meet Light in real life though. Confront the man that stole your best friend and all those other innocent peoples lives.

_(Y/n) I am not a sentimental person but I just wanted you to know just before I go..._

"Teru Mikami, you come out now." Near announced after a long minute and forty seconds. You were terrified and beyond belief knowing you might have died today and not solve the greatest crime in history. Earlier you all had arrived at an abandoned building and Near made this plan in which we switched the pages out of the death note so that when Teru Mikami wrote down the names of everyone but Kira, no one dies and we find out once and for all who Kira is.

_You have always been my greatest companion, and I am certain you will finish what I have started._


End file.
